Communication systems have been developed for allowing vehicle operators to communicate with other vehicle operators and nearby persons. Such communication may be needed to warn others of the approach of a vehicle or of its presence. In this way, the recipient may provide clearance or otherwise take action. Most commonly, vehicle horns are used for these communications. In many countries, vehicle horns are required in automobiles, motorcycles, ships, and trains.
A shortcoming of vehicle horns is that they are not directional. Thus, some receiving the horn sound may not be intended recipients. Another shortcoming is that the intended recipient may not hear the horn due to distractions such as other road noise or music volume. Yet another shortcoming is that the intended recipient may not recognize that the communication is intended for him or her. As a result, an accident or another unintended consequence may occur. For at least these reasons, it is desired to provide improved systems and techniques for communicating between vehicle operators.